Miraculous Ladybug - Change Isn't Fate
by BuzzyCat
Summary: Superhero, normal life - both can get complicated, but does knowing your future mean it is truly set in stone? This story will be catering to all ships within the love square.
1. Chapter 1: Blind Eyes

**Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction story "Change Isn't Fate." I hope you enjoy the first chapter, please leave a review on whether or not you want more, as well as anything else you'd like to add. Chapters will be released weekly.**

 ** _Adrien's POV:_**

Another morning, another day, another year. It's been quite the journey since I joined a real school. Living my life as normal as possible, yet at the same time I'm a superhero! I always manage to find the best outlook I can, keeping positive in situations. I suppose feeling trapped helped boost my beliefs in hope. Being able to hope that someday, things will get better, that father will be more attentive to me, as well as not be so strict on what I can and can't do. It's okay, though, he's changed a lot himself. There's still a lot about him I feel he hides, but eventually I know we'll be a real family again. That's what mom would've wanted, but most of all, what I want.

I get out of bed, instantly greeted by Plagg's complaining about wanting camembert. I'll never understand why he loves it so much, but as long as he's happy, then I can't really complain. Plagg's my friend above anything else, and regardless if I can't understand him sometimes, he'll always be important to me, and I respect his opinions. Outside of my thoughts, I begin to get ready, while also sneaking some camembert for Plagg. I feel if I ask the chef constantly for the same cheese over and over, and not anything else, everyone would probably get suspicious. I finish getting ready and head downstairs for breakfast, which, to my surprise, my father is there. As usual, he gives me his cold stern look, and I can already feel the love. "Father? What's up?" He continues staring, and proceeds to turn his head, "I will grant you the opportunity of still going to school, but I feel that my reputation as a designer and a father is damaged through the fact that you are going to a common old school. I'm here to tell you Adrien that you will be transferring to a better school in Paris, one which will help your studies a lot more than your current school ever could. Today will be your last day, I've already secured your place for this new year at your new school, but I didn't have the time to tell you. I already informed the teachers you will be arriving tomorrow rather than today."

My face dropped.

"Father, does your reputation really matter more than how I feel?" I shout. I can see his face gain tension, but it didn't matter to me. This wasn't right. "I've made so many friends, the type of school never mattered to me! One of the main reasons I wanted to go to a normal school was to _feel_ normal too! Going to a new, 'better' school isn't what I want, it'll never be what I want. Please don't do this. Surely any damage made to your reputation must be little. There's nothing damaging about knowing your son is just like everyone else, a normal human being. Please, father, don't make me go..." I look down, feeling weak, but not enough to cry. I won't let him get the best of me. My father sighs, staring me in the eyes, "I've told you before, you're not like anyone else because you are my son. You can try to be and feel as normal as you wish, Adrien, but you are much more than that. I've made up my mind. I am your father and you will listen to me. No more discussion on this," he stands up, walking away as I let one more sentence slip, "Sometimes it feels like you don't love me, father." He pauses, slightly narrowing his head around. "You are the one who doesn't understand. You mean more to me than anything or anyone else in the world. Someday you will be able to comprehend everything that I have ever done for you. Someday you will realise that there is a reason behind everything. But, for now, you will just have to trust me. I have a lot to do, and you have school, so grab your things before you end up being late." He disappears from my sight. I feel bitter. He claims that everything he says or does is because he cares, but it always feels like the opposite. Regardless if I don't know what to say, feel or think, I do as he says and get into the car. Is this really my last day in this school? He could've just home-schooled me again. He was cool enough to let me go, but why take it away? Did something so silly really damage his reputation. With all the fans, if anything, I thought it would just be another boost.

As I arrive, my first instinct before classes is to find Nino, however, I accidentally bump into another familiar face. "Eee! Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into yo-A-A-Adrien? I'm suri, soro, SORRY!" It's Marinette. A lot of the time she talks awkwardly around me, sometimes I feel like I make her uncomfortable and I feel bad for that. The anger is too much right now, though, she ends up being the first person I turn to. "Marinette...can I talk to you about something?" I ask sadly. Her expression becomes worried and she stares at me. "Of course, what's wrong?" she asks. Maybe bumping into each other just scares her, like an anxiety thing? She seems completely different now. She becomes even more like the amazing and caring Marinette we all know. We both walk to a more quiet and discreet location away from everyone else, and the first thing I can think to do is let out a long sigh, which only concerns her more. "I feel everyone has always known that my father can be a bit much sometimes. He can be really strict when it comes to me and what I can do, but I thought even that had limitations." Marinette raises an eyebrow in question. "This morning he was actually at the table for once. I thought maybe he actually wanted to have breakfast with me for a change, but I was wrong. Very wrong. Even now I am surprised he let me come to a real school, but now he told me that he's transferring me, and that today is my last day." Marinette instantly shoots up "What?! You're leaving?" I nod. "I did what I could to try and convince him otherwise, and I even argued with him about how it makes me feel. Apparently his decisions are because he loves me, but it really doesn't feel that way. It's hard to feel loved by your own father when all he ever does is focus on everything else but control your life at the same time. I'm sorry Marinette, this isn't your issue...I'm not really looking for answers, father is stubborn and I don't think that would ever change, but I needed to vent about it, I guess." She frowns, "You don't have to be sorry Adrien. I'm sorry that he did this to begin with. I don't know what else to say, it's so sudden and I can only think about how much I-everyone will miss you..."

I can't help but stare at Marinette.

"Even if you were looking for advice, I'd feel useless just as much then as I am now," she laughs sadly. "I guess all I can say is to try and talk to him again later...but if not...then I hope you enjoy your new school. You're a good guy, Adrien, so I think- no, I know that you definitely have what it takes to fit in and make even more friends than ever. Changes in life are inevitable, I don't like them either...I really don't like them...but, even if things do change, what matters to me is that you can be happy, no matter where, when, how or why."

I'm speechless. I always knew how great of a person Marinette was, but my heart couldn't help but skip a beat with every word she just said to me. Were her eyes always this beautiful? Was her heart always this pure?

I love Ladybug, but, the one person I thought of as a friend this whole time, became someone so much more to me. _It's as if my eyes were completely blind to what else was in front of me all along._

But...I'm leaving. What do I even do at this point?


	2. Chapter 2: Lullavibe

**_Welcome back to "Change Isn't Fate"! This chapter is indeed short and I will do my best not to have the future chapters be as short at this, I will eventually try and make it my goal to have each chapter be at least 1,000 words, however there are some things I need to do. First of all, I'm no artist, but I definitely want to try and sketch an idea on how the villains I may or may not create look like. Therefore, I want to test that out first before I continue on from where this chapter leaves off. If I am unable to provide representation, I will have to result to describing it, which kind of takes the fun out of my own vision, if that makes sense. Anyways, I will stop talking now. Thank you for checking out my story and I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _No one's POV:_**

Adrien blinks a few times before suddenly getting up. "Uhhh, again, I'm sorry to have troubled you with this Marinette, and even though I wasn't expecting advice you gave me the best tips you could right now and you're ama-that's amazing..." he stutters. "Oh, darn, I don't feel so good, I better go see the nurse, what terrible timing ahahaha...gotta go," he rushes out before Marinette could even get any words across.

"Oh, Tikki," Marinette frowns. "What do _I_ do, too? The boy I love is leaving. I don't even know what school, sure, he may remain in Paris and I'll probably catch him now and then but...the amount of times I'll even see him now has decreased so much." Marinette stands up and slowly walks away in the opposite direction Adrien went. Being her clumsy self, she stumbles, but a friendly face was there to catch her in time. "Woah, Marinette, you okay?" he asks. "Luka! Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention huh.." she frowns yet again. Luka smiles at her. "No worries, I'm used to how you can be. You don't give yourself enough credit." Marinette smiles slightly again herself, "thank you, Luka." He nods and they both begin walking together in a randomised direction. "So, what has you bummed out," he asks. Marinette is caught off guard for a second, astounded that he already knows something is bothering her. She stops and begins to explain the current situation. It was easier for her to explain since Luka already knew how she felt about Adrien, but then again, so did the whole school, minus the boy whom the crush is actually on. Luka begins to play a gentle tune on his guitar, commentating his advice. "This may surprise you, but I was never a fan of change myself in the beginning. But, in the end I realised, if you want to go with the rhythm, you gotta understand that the song may change its tune. I'm sorry to hear about what's going on, but maybe it's fate singing out a song to you both." Rather than being able to focus on Luka's point, Marinette's sadness only builds up from the thought of never seeing Adrien again, or at least most of the time. Eventually, she snaps. "I get if people think I have no chance with Adrien but regardless if I can't be with him, it shouldn't be an excuse to not be upset that he's going to leave. I can't believe you." Luka sits in slight shock at Marinette's words. "I don't think you were listening properly, but speaking of tune, it seems you might be out of sync. I don't blame you, and I hope you feel better. I'll see you later, Marinette." Luka walks away, leaving Marinette to only crumble in her head even more.

Entering the boy's bathroom, Luka turns to the mirror and stares at himself for a few moments. He closes his eyes and releases a sigh of relief, but also releases a hint of sadness. He opens his eyes and looks again. "All I was trying to do was send positive but calm vibes, but not even she can see it." He stares down at his guitar and begins playing sadly.

"Ah, a caring friend who was trying to provide sun in the rain. However, it only became a downpour." an ominous voice speaks. "Fly away my evil akuma, and play an evil song on those heartstrings." Luka continues playing his tune, until the akuma appears. He sees it in plain sight and tries to fight it off, failing in the process. "Lullavibe, I am Hawkmoth." The ominous voice introduces himself. "You have been wronged by those you care about, only trying to make sure the music in their life is positive and energetic. I am granting you the power of sound manipulation, it is your choice on how people should feel with a change of a tune, however, in return, you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses." Luka smirks.

"No problem, Hawkmoth. I can't wait to play the sound of victory."


End file.
